The Magic Trio
by ImagineSerenity
Summary: England, Romania, and Norway soon become a powerful trio for the incredible Magic Club in Gakuen Hetalia. However, they soon learn that their magic can bring all sorts of trouble for the whole school.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Phew, it's finally done! _

_The Magic Club in Gakuen Hetalia is real. No joke. But I've always wondered why Norway wasn't a part of it. He totally should be. So I decided to write this. It sure did take a while, thought OTZ Buuuuut~ I'm glad I'm finished!_

_I don't own Hetalia! :3_

* * *

><p>It was lunch break in Gakuen Hetalia, and England was sitting on a bench in the school courtyard, having a fascinating discussion with his fairy friends.<p>

"Honestly, I don't understand why people insult English cooking! It tastes perfectly fine to me," England said, crossing his arms. Two tiny fairies floated around him, nodding in agreement.

_It's ok, England! We love your cooking! _

_Yes! You are the best, England! _

The fairies continued to chirp words of encouragement while England gave a small chuckle. However, the conversation was rudely interrupted by a (very annoying) French student.

"Oh, Angleterre? Talking to yourself again?" France snickered, casually brushing strands of wavy blonde hair out of his face.

England gritted his teeth before he spoke. "Shut up, frog. Just leave me alone!"

Oh, but France just would not leave. He stayed put, trying to mimic England's voice. "I'm England! I have _huge _eyebrows and I talk to my imaginary friends~" He said, giving England a smirk.

England tried very hard to ignore the wine bastard. He tried very hard to ignore the mocking insults that were thrown at him. He tried _very _hard to ignore the countless stares he was now receiving. But even a gentleman such as himself did not have this much patience. England finally stood up, taking out a rather large and heavy math textbook from his bag. He then dropped it over France's head before picking it back up and walking towards the school building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Romania was sitting alone at a table in the school library, flipping through a book about vampires. He was so immersed in the book that he didn't hear Hungary calling him until she waved a hand in front of his face.<p>

"-ey, hey! Romania! _Hello? _I've been trying to be polite and greet you properly for the past 5 minutes," Hungary hissed, planting her hands on her hips.

Romania forced a smile. "Hello, Hungary," he said.

"A bit late," Hungary muttered, rolling her green eyes. She then looked down at the book Romania held in his hands.

"Vampires?" She scoffed. "You actually believe those things are real? That's pretty lame."

Romania narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. At least I was sure of my gender when I was younger," Romania mumbled.

Hungary growled. "Don't go there!" She screeched, taking a frying pan out of her bag. Before Romania could react, she swung the pan forcefully, hitting Romania in the head.

_CLANG!_

"Ow~" Romania groaned, rubbing his head. His cheeks turned pink as he realized all the students in the library were watching him. It didn't make him feel any better when the students began giggling. And it _certainly _didn't help when the students broke out into laughter.

Romania slumped in his chair, mindlessly adjusting the tiny hat on the top of his head. Hungary stormed out of the library, leaving Romania feeling utterly embarrassed and absolutely humiliated. He _did _get smacked in the head with a frying pan, after all. By a girl. In front of a lot of students. Who does Hungary think she is? It wasn't _his _fault she declared herself to be a guy before going through puberty.

* * *

><p>Norway was not exactly having the best day either. No matter how many times he grabbed Denmark's tie and attempted to strangle him, the Dane would <em>not <em>shut up. On top of that, Iceland's pet puffin would not stop complaining about pretty much _everything _in that annoying, scratchy voice of his. Norway was starting to lose patience. Fast.

It was finally lunch break, and Norway followed Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland into the cafeteria, where they got their lunches and sat down at a deserted table. The sound of utensils scraping plates and voices talking filled the cafeteria. Of course, Denmark had no problem trying to talk to his companions. The nation's voice was so loud and so distinct that it was hard not to hear him.

Norway sat across from Denmark, only slightly listening to the story he was telling. Denmark paused to take a sip of milk from his carton when a sudden tickle in his throat caused him to cough. Milk sprayed out of the Dane's mouth and all over the poor Norwegian across from him.

Denmark's eyes widened. Finland gasped loudly. Iceland's jaw dropped slightly. Sweden had no visible reaction. Students in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing to chuckle at Norway. Norway just sat there, soaking wet, and very pissed off.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Denmark finally spoke. "HAHAHAHA! Norway! Your face looks so funny!"

That's it. Norway stood up from his seat, grabbed his bag, took his uneaten lunch, smacked Denmark in the head (hard), and left the cafeteria. He walked briskly, trying to avoid as much students as possible. Great. He had to get a change of clothes now.

_Denmark didn't even apologize for anything! _Norway thought, his anger rising. _I hope he gets hit by a bus… twice, then thrown into the ocean, eaten by sharks, thrown back up, attacked by piranhas, mobbed by a monkey, kidnapped by cannibals…_

Norway spent the rest of the lunch break thinking of horrible outcomes that would befall the stupid Dane.

* * *

><p>"I was <em>humiliated,<em>" England whispered, sitting cross-legged on the floor in an empty classroom.

_"I _was humiliated_,"_ Romania said, sitting besides England.

The two European nations were currently in the middle of an after school meeting for the Magic Club. They met in this particular classroom every Wednesday to perform spells and magic. However, the two countries were too busy sulking to do anything productive.

"We should prove to everyone that we are not to be laughed at!" Romania said, clenching his fists.

"Maybe," England began, taking out his magic book and flipping through the pages. "Maybe we can use a spell to get back at our enemies."

Romania gave a devious smile, flashing his sharp vampire-like fangs. "How about a spell to turn everyone into apples? It would be hilarious to see a bunch of screaming apples all around the school." Romania suggested, grinning at the thought of Hungary in useless apple form, not being able to run away as Romania held a knife to her little apple throat.

"Uh, no." England said quickly. "Maybe something like getting a taste of your own medicine. Like the saying 'treat others the way you want to be treated.'"

Romania shrugged. "Whatever you say."

England nodded and scanned each page of his magic book before finding a good spell. "Look! I found something. It's a spell that gives your enemies your own pain."

"How do you cast it?" Romania asked, grinning mischievously.

"We… draw this symbol on the ground, light ten candles, place them around the perimeter of the symbol, and say a few magic words," England explained, pointing to the text in the book. Romania nodded and quickly handed England a piece of chalk before starting to light several candles. England drew the symbol shown in the book carefully on the classroom floor, before turning off the lights. The room was soon bathed in glowing orange candlelight. The shadows from the candles danced around restlessly as Romania placed the candles around the large symbol England drew on the ground.

"Alright, we both say a different phrase at the same time," England said, showing Romania the book. "You will recite the second paragraph three times. Be sure to have the person you wish to cast the spell on clearly visible in your mind. It can be more than one."

Romania stared intently at the phrase he was suppose to read before handing the book back to England. The two students stood side by side in front of the symbol, looking determined.

"Ok!" Romania said enthusiastically. "Let's get started."

The two nations began chanting their magical phrase slowly. Romania made sure to imagine that crazy Hungarian in his head, even though it slightly disgusted him. England had France's ugly frog face clearly embedded in his mind. The symbol on the ground began to glow a bright red. After the phrases were recited a third time, the red glow began to flicker. Suddenly, the red light died altogether, leaving a dull white symbol on the floor, with ten lit candles surrounding it.

"D-did it work?" Romania asked, examining the chalk-drawn symbol.

England scratched his head. "It… it should have," he muttered. "But something doesn't seem ri-" he cut himself off.

"Hm? What? What's wrong England?" Romania asked, noticing the upset look on England's face.

"It seems like there was another page to the spell," England said, walking over to the light switch. The lights flickered on, causing Romania to blink furiously.

"Another page?" Romania whined, proceeding to blow out the candles.

"Indeed. In order to perform this spell, we will need a third person," England explained.

"But there's only two people in this entire club! Who else would have the potential to help us?" Romania asked, crossing his arms.

"Well," England said. "It can't be Japan. He's much too practical. Germany will think we're crazy. Italy is too much of an air-head. Romano will most likely cuss us out. America is an idiot. Russia is a definite no. Spain's attention span is too short. China doesn't like me. I never see Canada around. Etcetera, etcetera. Besides, all the countries I named don't posses any significant magical abilities."

Romania snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "What about that Norway guy? He has all these cool mythical friends, right? He'll be perfect!"

England pursed his lips. "It will take a lot of work to convince him to join the club." England muttered.

Romania grinned. "Maybe he would want to use that spell on Denmark! He always gets annoyed by him."

England looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Alright, it's settled then. We will ask Norway tomorrow." He declared.

* * *

><p><em>AND WE ARE DONE! c: If you made it this far, I have three words for you: I love you. x) <em>

_I'm so sorry if it was poorly written. I'm a bad writer T^T_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh my, this sure did take a while to do. I'm so sorry! Well, the important thing is, it is DONE! MWAHA! So yes, please enjoy :)_

_I don't own Hetalia. :3_

* * *

><p>There were exactly 47 minutes and 29 seconds until school began in Gakuen Hetalia.<p>

Norway walked slowly down the empty school hallway, the usual indifferent look on his face. He stopped at his locker and proceeded to open it. He was still upset about the milk incident that happened the other day. He refused to say a single word to Denmark. Not. A. Single. Word.

As Norway threw some books into the old metal locker, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Romania standing behind him. His blonde hair was neatly combed, and that little hat of his was sitting comfortably on the side of his head.

"Good morning," Romania chided, giving Norway a smile. "The sky looks especially nice today."

Norway glanced out a glass window near his locker. The sky was a dingy grey and the depressing clouds drifted over the sun, shrouding the campus in shadows.

"…What do you want?" Norway muttered, eyeing the Romanian suspiciously.

Romania crossed his arms. "Oh, I see. You like it straight to the point. No, that's good, actually. I wasn't really sure what to say next."

Norway waited. Romania rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if looking for the right words to say. He then gave Norway a quick wink before draping one arm around the Norwegian's shoulder.

"So, I've heard you can do magic! Like, talk to mythical creatures and stuff?" Romania said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah."

"That's great! Because me and England were thinking of letting you join our Magic Club! You would be a great addition to the club! I'm serious!"

Norway frowned. Magic Club? With England and Romania? He didn't really like England to begin with, and Romania was starting to annoy him.

"No thanks," Norway replied, shrugging Romania's arm off of his shoulder.

Romania pouted. "C'mon, Norway! We can do cool spells together! Even if you don't wanna join the club, we just need you to help us cast this one spell! Please~"

Norway shook his head and slammed his locker shut. "No."

He left the disappointed Romanian alone in the hallway as he hurried to his first class.

* * *

><p>The classroom was completely empty. Desks were neatly aligned in rows, all facing a giant chalkboard. The only sound in the room was a clock's endless ticking. Norway looked up at the clock in the front of the classroom. There was still exactly 32 minutes and 13 seconds before school would finally start.<p>

Norway sighed and sat in his usual seat, drumming his fingers on the desk.

_It's nice and quiet here, _he thought to himself. _Maybe I just needed some time to be alone. I should come early more often. It's g_-

Suddenly, the classroom door flew open, and Denmark stepped inside. When he spotted Norway, Denmark ran over to his desk, grinning.

"Hey, Nor! How are ya today? The sky looks pretty bad this morning. Hey, are ya listening? Don't tell me you're still mad about the milk thing! It was an accident!"

Norway tuned out the annoying voice beside him and focused on staring straight ahead at the green chalkboard. His emotionless face began to look irritated, however, when Denmark grabbed his arm and started shaking him.

"Hey! Hey! Norway! Norway! Norway! Norway! Norway! Norway! No-"

"WHAT?"

Denmark shrugged. "I don't know."

Norway gritted his teeth. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him! _

"Oh yeah! Hey, you dropped your pencil bag or something! I meant to give it back to you yesterday, but I couldn't find ya!" Denmark said, dipping his hand into his bag.

After a few moments of searching, Denmark fished out a worn out pencil bag. He dropped it on Norway's desk, waiting for a reaction.

Norway stared at the pencil bag. It was his for sure. Who else had a pencil bag with the Norwegian flag printed all over it? Norway zipped open the pencil bag to find tiny earthworms squirming around inside.

Denmark burst into laughter as Norway set the pencil bag down on the desk.

"Did I scare you? The look on your face is so funny! Ha! By the way, your pencil bag didn't drop! I totally took it from ya! I'm surprised ya didn't even notice! Am I an awesome thief or what?" Denmark shouted as Norway gave him an incredulous look.

"You… you are an _idiot._" Norway hissed, throwing the pencil bag at the Dane's face.

* * *

><p>Romania was currently sitting alone in a classroom, waiting for school to start. He frowned, wondering why Norway would reject his polite invitation to join the wonderful Magic Club. He just did not understand why anyone would <em>not <em>want to be in it. Germany, Italy, and Japan even did a _news article _about the club. Probably because it was so amazing.

As the minutes ticked by, Romania began thinking of ways he could use magic to make a particular Hungarian's frying pan disappear. As if on cue, Hungary stepped into the classroom, taking her seat. She pretended not to notice Romania as she took out a book and began reading quietly.

Romania sighed. He was so bored. He glanced at Hungary's book. It was written in some kind of language. Probably Hungarian.

_Whatever, _Romania thought to himself. _Romanian is so much cooler! It even sounds cooler! Stupid Hungary, trying to look all cool with her stupid Hungarian books. Limba română este mai bine!_

"Will you stop that!" Hungary demanded, glaring at Romania.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me with that stupid look on your face! I'm trying to concentrate here and you're looking at my book like it's some kind of demon! Why are you such a nuisance? Don't make me punch out your stupid fangs with my fist!"

Sheesh. Someone was in a bad mood today.

"Why do you get mad so easily?" Romania grumbled. "Does Austria know you're such a _witch?_"

Hungary growled and took off one of her shoes. She then ran over to Romania and began smacking him with both her shoe and her book.

"Ouch! That is _not _lady-like! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Romania exclaimed, trying to block the hits.

"Like I care what _you _think!"

"What the _fuck _are you two doing?"

The pair turned towards the source of the voice to see Southern Italy standing in the doorway, the usual pissed off look on his face.

"Hello, Romano," Hungary said sweetly, quickly putting her shoe back on and returning to her seat.

Romania hid his face in his hands. He was humiliated _again! _Sure, it was only in front of one Italian, but it was still someone! And it was all Hungary's fault! That girl has serious issues!

Romano gave Romania a nonchalant glance before shaking his head. "Siete tutti pazzi."

* * *

><p>The bell rang indicating the start of school, and all the students hurried to their class. All but one Briton, that is.<p>

England was in no mood to go to his first class. Especially because he had to share the classroom with _France. _Ugh.

As England dragged his feet to his class, he tripped over something and landed hard on the floor. His face connected with the hard tile.

"Oh, Angleterre! I did not see you there!"

England groaned as he stood up, rubbing his cheek. He knew that voice well. And that voice dripped with sarcasm.

England looked up to see France smirking at him.

"You should really be more careful of where you walk," France snickered. "I wouldn't want you to get _hurt._"

To make it worse, Japan was standing nearby, a look of pity and a hint of amusement on his face. England felt the blood rush to his cheeks. This was very embarrassing!

"France!" England bellowed, chasing the Frenchman down the hallway. "I am going to kill you!"

* * *

><p>Really, Norway had no idea why all the nations even went to this school. You really don't do anything. It was pointless. Even after the bell rang, the students continued to chatter away with each other. Not a single teacher entered the classroom.<p>

Norway sat at his desk with Iceland quietly sitting at the desk beside him. Most of the other students were standing. The two watched silently as Poland twirled around the classroom… wearing a skirt.

A student suddenly entered the classroom. His blonde hair, bright green eyes, and large eyebrows made him quite recognizable. No one else paid him any attention as England stormed through the classroom, making his way towards Norway.

"Hello, Norway." England said, revealing an uncomfortable smile. He gave Iceland a quick nod. "Er, may I speak to you in private?"

"Fine." Norway muttered.

The pair walked out of the classroom and into the quiet hallway. England made sure no one else was around before beginning to speak.

"Norway, are you possibly interested in joining this school's Magic Club? We just meet in a certain classroom after school every Wednesday to perform magic. In fact, we have a meeting today! It might be interesting for you!"

"I already heard from Romania," Norway huffed. "I don't really think I want to join."

England quickly took out a worn brown leather book from his bag. "Fine, you don't have to join! But we need you to volunteer and perform one spell with us! Just one. It's a simple spell that will surely benefit you."

Norway raised an eyebrow. A ghost suddenly appeared and began floating around England's head, looking at the leather book curiously.

England swatted at the ghost impatiently. "Will you please not bring your creepy friends around me?"

Norway shrugged. "So what's the spell?"

"Oh, right," England said, flipping to a certain page in the old book. "The spell is suppose to make your enemies feel your own pain. The spell requires three people, so we need you to help. You just need to have the people you wish to curse in your mind, recite a few magical words, and the spell will start to take effect the very next day."

Norway thought about this. Denmark certainly deserved to know just how annoying he was.

"I… I will think about it." Norway muttered.

England smiled. "Excellent. If you decide that you would like to help us, come by this classroom after school."

England handed Norway a slip of paper with a classroom number scribbled on it. He then gave the floating ghost one last glare before walking back to his own classroom.

* * *

><p>The end of school came faster than Norway expected. He still wasn't sure if he really wanted to start teaming up with the Magic Club to do some kind of spell that might not even work.<p>

Norway gathered pencils and paper scattered on his desk and was about to put them into his bag when he realized a large toad was inside his bag, looking terribly frightened. Norway quickly threw his bag aside before the toad could jump out and slam its slimy body into Norway's face.

As Norway watched the toad struggle out of his bag and hop out the classroom, he noticed a yellow post-it note stuck to the inside of the bag. He took it off and read it.

_GOTCHA!_

_-Denmark :)_

Oh, that jerk was going to pay for this. Yes, he was going to pay for everything he did. Norway was so sick and tired of Denmark. He would like nothing more than to strangle him until his face turned blue. He crumpled the post-it note and threw it on the ground. He then began searching his pockets until he found the tiny slip of paper with a classroom number on it. He cautiously picked up his bag and headed for the classroom he was looking for.

After wandering the school, Norway finally found the classroom that hosted the Magic Club meetings. He quickly opened the door to find Romania and England sitting on the floor, staring at a large symbol that was drawn with white chalk on the ground. As soon as Romania saw Norway, he grinned.

"England! He came!" Romania cheered.

"Yes, yes, I know. It was probably _my_ persuasive skills that got him here." England replied. "But let's not waste any more time. We have a very important spell to cast."

* * *

><p><em>Limba română este mai bine! - Romanian is better! (In Romanian... of course).<em>

_Siete tutti pazzi. - You are all crazy. (In Italian ;D)_

_I used Bing Translator... so please forgive me if it is wrong. _

_Anywhoo, the chapter ends with England speaking... AGAIN! Haha. They will cast the mystical spell in the next chapter! Hooray! I... am not sure why I rated this T. Maybe cuz of a few bad words? Eh, better safe than... not safe. _

_I honestly do like Hungary and Denmark, but I couldn't really think of any other enemies Norway and Romania could have. France partially deserves magical punishment, lol. Oh well, it's just a story, right?_

_Please tell me what you think ^.^ And thank you so much for all you kind readers who took the time to read this little story. I really appreciate it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Duuuuddeee, I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! But on the bright side, Chapter 3 is hereeeeeee :D I have a ton of homework, but I'm procrastinating and just wrote this. Sorry for being such a lazy ass xD Anyways, please enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Norway watched as Romania placed lit candles around the large symbol that was drawn on the classroom floor.<p>

"Norway, here's the spell you have to recite. Romania and I have already memorized our part of the spell, so you can read off of the book." England said, handing Norway a tattered brown spell book.

Norway took the book hesitantly, examining the old yellow pages. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Almost positive," England assured him. "Unless you say a word wrong, or perhaps some mishap occurs during the spell casting."

Romania had finished placing the candles on the ground, and was now standing besides England, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"This will be so cool!" He exclaimed. "Revenge will be sweet."

"Indeed," England agreed, making sure the classroom door was closed and locked before flipping the light switch off. "So Norway, all you have to do is say your part of the spell at the same time Romania and I say ours. Try not to get mixed up. Also, you must recite the spell exactly three times, and you must picture whoever you would like to cast the spell on clearly in your mind as you say the words. It could be more than one person. I know the words may be a bit hard to read in this dark room, but-"

"You're just gonna have to deal with it!" Romania interjected.

England gave Romania a quick annoyed glance before speaking again. "Right. So are you two ready?" Romania and Norway nodded. "Wonderful. Now let us begin."

The trio started to speak their phrases. Norway squinted at the page in the book as he read from it, imagining that… that _thing _in his head. England tried to stay as calm as possible as he pictured that damn frog in his mind. Romania thought of Hungary, and he couldn't help but smile as he chanted, wondering what kind of terrible fate awaited the witch.

Norway was amazed to see the symbol on the ground begin to glow a bright red. It definitely made reading the spell a lot easier, so he wasn't complaining. There was also an unexplainable breeze in the room, slowly blowing the nations' hair around their face. The red light emitting from the symbol grew brighter and brighter, bathing the entire room in ruby light. Once Norway finished saying the spell a third time, the red light turned into a blinding white flash, forcing Norway to shield his eyes with his arm. A strong gush of wind hit the trio, causing them to stagger backwards. Then gradually the wind died down, and the light from the symbol began to fade, until the trio were left standing in a dark room with a plain symbol drawn with chalk on the ground, and ten extinguished candles.

Romania whistled. "That was quite a flashy spell! England, did it work this time?"

England tilted his head slightly. "We won't know for sure until tomorrow, which is when the spell is said to take effect. In order to find out, we're going to have to watch our 'victims' carefully, although I would prefer not to."

Romania made a face. "Ew, I don't wanna have to go around stalking _her! _She'll probably see me and throw a damn book at me or something."

"But if the spell did work, wouldn't you want to be around when something bad happens to that person?" England questioned, flipping on the lights.

Romania had to adjust his eyes before answering. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now collect the candles from the floor while I clean this chalk off of the ground. Norway, you're free to leave if you like. And if you're ever interested in becoming a full member of this club, you're welcome to come over to this classroom next Wednesday right after school." England said.

Norway nodded before heading out the door. He didn't want to admit it, but he was considering joining the club. If he could learn more about this magic business, he could use it to solve a lot of his problems. And he _did_ have a lot of problems…

* * *

><p>It was a fine morning. The birds chirped, filling the outdoors with their songs. The sky was a bright and radiant blue. The sun shown brightly, but not too brightly. Just enough sunlight to warm you up. The clouds seemed puffier than usual, and they were a spotless white. Yes, it was a fine morning indeed. England marveled at the nice weather as he hid behind a bush, spying on France as he talked with Spain and Prussia in front of the school. The English were amazing spies after all, England thought, so the chances of him being spotted were slim.<p>

He watched silently, listening to France speak in his ridiculous accent. Oh, how he hated that wanker. On the bright side, yesterday's Magic Club spell casting went very well. Things went along quite nicely, and that Norway fellow didn't seem _all _that bad.

As England remained hidden behind a bush, a horse suddenly appeared out of no where. It went over to England and began sniffing his hair. England's eyes widened as he gazed up at the regal creature. Its white coat seemed to glisten in the sun, and its mane was neatly combed. Then England noticed a horn on its head.

_Oh my god, it's a unicorn. _England thought, his jaw dropping. He hadn't seen one for a while, so it was a bit surprising.

England pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for it to be quiet and stay hidden, but instead the unicorn trotted over to France and his gang. England figured no one could see the unicorn, so it wasn't really anything to worry about. However, he was taken by surprise when he heard France yelp.

"_Sacrebleu! _What is that?" France cried, pointing at the unicorn who was standing next to Prussia.

"What is what, amigo_?_" Spain asked, looking puzzled.

"That! That horse thing! It's white and has a horn on its head and it's standing right next to Prussia!"

"Standing next to me?" Prussia shouted, looking around. "I don't see anything! But I wouldn't blame whatever you're talking about to want to stand next to _me. _I'm just that awesome."

"I swear, it's right there! Ah! It's coming closer!" France said, backing away as the unicorn lumbered towards him, attempting to chew on his blonde hair.

Prussia began to laugh. "France you look so frickin' scared, man! Dude, there's nothing there! You look like you're gonna piss yourself!"

"Sh-shut up, Prussia! I know there is something there, and it is trying to eat me or something! Spain, you see it right?"

"Uh, no, not really," Spain replied, still trying to look for that invisible creature.

"Kesesese! France, you remind me of England when he's talking to his imaginary friends!"

Now the other students in the area were watching France, giggling at how he was swatting desperately at the air. England remained hidden in the bushes, silently laughing. The spell seemed to work alright. This was like the time France had made fun of him before school the other day. Now everyone was making fun of _him. _It was perfect.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, the unicorn had decided to disappear, leaving France humiliated. He followed the rest of the students into the school building, with Prussia still laughing at him. England quickly followed France, still determined to see more disastrous things happen to him.<p>

England followed France, making sure to leave a huge gap between them, and hiding behind lockers and walls occasionally. As England was standing behind a wall, he saw a rock in France's path. He watched in amusement as France tripped over the rock and fell face-first on the floor. As he groaned in pain, Seychelles walked past, giggling.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" France sighed. "Imagine what she must think, seeing Big Brother in this pathetic state!"

"Haha, she probably thinks you're a dumbass." Prussia commented, helping France up. "Just kidding, bro."

England smiled as he watched the Bad Friends Trio walk away. This was just like the time France tripped him when Japan was watching. He hoped France was embarrassed as hell right now. Serves him right.

"Hey dude, what're you doing?"

England turned to see America looking curiously at him. "Shouldn't you be heading to class or something?"

England rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't _you_ be heading to class?"

"I would, but I was looking for my pet rock!"

"Your… pet rock?"

"Yeah! I was throwing him around, cuz that's fun for him, and then I accidentally threw him through the window! Now I'm trying to look for him. Poor Rocky should be somewhere around here."

"You named it Rocky? That's not creative at all."

"Whatever! Oh hey, there it is!" America said happily, running over to the rock that France had tripped on. It had one googly eye crudely glued on to it, while the other had fallen off. The window next to the fallen rock had been broken, and shards of glass were everywhere. England hoped France had gotten cut by glass.

"Hahahahahaha! The hero has saved Rocky! Yay! See ya later, England! BYEE" America exclaimed, dashing down the hall.

…Strange fellow, that America.

* * *

><p>While England was walking to his class, Romania was sitting in his, watching the students flood into the classroom. He eyed Hungary suspiciously, waiting for something to happen to her. So far, nothing. Well, it's still morning. But Romania wasn't going to let Hungary out of his sight until <em>something <em>happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I just had to squeeze America into this, so I decided to give him a pet rock. A pet rock named Rocky. :D So in the next chapter, we shall see what happens to Miss Hungary. Gah, I actually like Hungary, France, and Denmark D: It's sad that I must speak of them in such a bad way... *cries* WELL ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR WHATEVER. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Uhhhhhh *nervous laugter* Hey guys... sorry for not uploading for a while. Well you see, projects and whatnot were due and stuff... But school is coming to an end so I had some time to cook up a chapter for y'all! Yeah... so have fun reading :3**

* * *

><p>Romania sat in his classroom, feeling slightly annoyed. He had cast a spell with England and Norway yesterday after school, and he was positive the spell was suppose to affect Hungary. Her evil face was clear in his mind when he said the magic words. But why hadn't anything happened yet? Maybe the spell was just a fake. Or maybe the spell decided to be an ass and only work for England and Norway.<p>

Romania sighed, looking up at the clock in the front of the classroom. It was almost recess, which means that almost 2 hours had passed without anything bad happening to Hungary. Almost half of the class had already left to go and do other school activities. Romania would have loved to leave too, but he wanted to stay and see if the spell worked.

After a few minutes of staring at a wall, the bell had rung, signalizing the start of recess. The rest of the class packed up and left, leaving South Italy and Hungary still in the classroom, with Romania standing near the door.

God, that girl took forever to pack her things. Romania was just about ready to give up and leave when he saw Hungary slip and fall.

South Italy peered down at her. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hungary replied. She tried to get back up but her left foot refused to budge. Hungary's eyes widened as her shoe slowly removed itself from her left foot. The shoe then began to hover in the air, just above Hungary's head.

South Italy gazed up at the floating shoe. "Holy shit…"

The book that Hungary was reading, which was still placed on her desk, also began to levitate. It glided slowly through the air until it was floating besides the shoe. All three students remained silent.

Suddenly, both floating objects struck Hungary hard against the head.

"Ow!" Hungary exclaimed, shielding her head as the objects continued to beat down on her.

Romania watched in amusement. The spell wasn't so stupid after all. This was payback for when Hungary had started hitting Romania with both her shoe and her book. Even the little Italian was there to watch the whole thing.

The "beatings" lasted for a few more seconds before the book and the shoe dropped to the floor. Hungary peeked at her shoe fearfully, afraid to put it back on.

"Okay," South Italy said, pointing at the objects on the floor. "What the fuck was that?"

Hungary remained speechless, trying to process what had just happened to her.

Romania grinned slyly before leaving the classroom unnoticed.

When he saw Hungary exit the classroom with Romano, he quickly occupied himself with a random locker. Once Hungary was at least a few yards away, Romania casually followed her, whistling merrily as he walked. He then noticed the cooking club of Gakuen Hetalia walking together with their cooking supplies in hand.

France looked slightly traumatized, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I'm telling you, there really was this magical unicorn horse this morning! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Romania heard France explain to China. China rolled his eyes while twirling a frying pan in his hand.

"You're crazy, aru."

Turkey snickered. "Maybe you've finally gone senile, old man."

France gasped. "Take that back you old fart! You're of old age too and I look ten times more gorgeous than you do!"

The trio continued bickering as they walked in the opposite direction of Hungary. As they approached the Hungarian, China's frying pan had slipped out of his hand and flew straight into Hungary's face. She yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Aiyah! I'm so sorry, Hungary! That was an accident! Are you alright?" China exclaimed as he rushed over to Hungary.

Hungary pushed China away from her and nodded. "I'm fine."

Romania watched everything from afar. Hungary massaged her cheek and began walking again, her long brunette hair flowing gracefully down her back. Her eyes looked pained and close to tears.

This was similar to when Hungary smacked him in the head with a frying pan at the library. The spell definitely worked, but Romania wasn't as happy as he had previously been. An ugly and horrifyingly wretched feeling began growing inside of him. Guilt.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went relatively smoothly... For Romania, anyway. Hungary's day was rather rough. She had tripped over a suspicious looking rock with what looked like an eye glued on to it. After that, she dropped her books in a puddle of mud outside the school. On top of that, she had walked into a wall and made a fool of herself right in front of Austria and Prussia.<p>

Romania was there to see it all too, but he made sure he was hidden from Hungary. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, although he'd hate to admit it.

* * *

><p>Going back a few hours, we find our dear Norwegian sitting at a table with the rest of the Nordics during lunch. He was glaring at Denmark as the boisterous Dane laughed loudly.<p>

_This spell better start working fast._ Norway thought impatiently. _I'm getting sick of waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think . The next chapter will be what Norway witnesses throughout the day. I have some other cool plot ideas for future chapters so stay tuned my friends! ...Please. Anywho, have a nice day! Or night. Or morning if you're one of those all-nighter folks like me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi everyone! I found the time and motivation to make another chapter :D I hope you like it... Also, your reviews are so nice and help me get off my lazy butt and write more, so thank you :') Okay yeah, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Why didn't Denmark ever shut up? All he did was talk. Talk, talk, talk. Norway felt his irritation rising as he sat at a lunch table. He held back the urge to slap duct tape on Denmark's mouth because he was hoping the spell he had helped cast the other day would do something about the idiot for him. Yet nothing notable has happened yet and it was already lunch time.<p>

Norway was beginning to regret ever getting his hopes up and believing for a second that this whole magic ordeal was even real.

…That is, until a floating lunch tray full of half-eaten food dumped itself on Denmark. Or at least Norway _thought _it was floating before he heard a soft voice whisper "I'm so sorry!"

Norway realized Canada had been holding the tray and fell, spilling his food on Denmark. He could barely see the Canadian and could only make out a faint transparent figure.

Denmark picked a soggy pancake off his head. "Uh, it's alright… wherever you are."

Canada waved his hands desperately. "I'm right in front of you!"

Denmark squinted. "Right, right, I see you know! Sorry 'bout that… Uh, who are you again?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada," he mumbled, cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Norway smirked. This event slightly resembled the time Denmark spit milk in his face. Maybe the spell worked after all. Or this was all just a coincidence.

Nonetheless, Norway was glad to see _something _happen. It wasn't hard to follow Denmark around school without looking suspicious, since he hung around the Nordics often, but he would have preferred keeping his distance from the Dane for a while. He was still furious at all the immature things that idiot had done and was hoping this spell would do more to him.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the lunch bell rang, Denmark left to clean himself up after Iceland complained that he was covered in syrup and would attract bugs. When he came back, Denmark had a slightly aggravated look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong, Denmark?" Finland asked, looking worried. "You look unhappy."

Denmark sat in his desk. "I dunno… my foot feels weird and it's uncomfortable when I walk."

Sweden glanced at Denmark's shoes and pointed to them.

"Sweden's right, maybe there's something in your shoe!" Finland said.

Denmark took off his shoe and looked inside. "W-what the…"

Finland peered over Denmark's shoulder. "What? What is it?"

"There's worms in my shoe!" Denmark cried, waving his shoe frantically in the air. Sure enough, earthworms had found their way into Denmark's shoe and were intertwined into one wriggling ball. As Denmark shook his shoe around, the worms fell out and landed on the Dane's head.

Norway watched as Denmark slapped at his hair to get the worms out. Other students were either laughing or trying to stay as far away from Denmark as possible. He remembered the time Denmark had put worms in his pencil bag and how inconvenient it was for him to have to get them out and clean all the bits of dirt up. Yup, Denmark deserved everything he was getting.

So maybe this wasn't a coincidence after all.

"Norrrrr!" Denmark wailed. "Help me get the worms out!"

Norway looked up at the Dane from his comfortable seat in the classroom. "No."

* * *

><p>After the incident with the worms, Denmark was back to his usual annoying self and was chatting with other nations in the class.<p>

Norway sighed and gazed out the classroom window. The sky was especially blue today… it was actually quite nice, and the clouds were- _wait… what is that?_

Norway noticed a gray object flying through the air outside. He squinted his eyes to try and make out what it was, and much to his horror, he realized the thing was coming closer and closer to his classroom.

_Is that… is that a rock?_

Before anyone could react, the object crashed through the glass window and hit Denmark square in the face with a painful _thunk. _

"Ow! What the hell?" Denmark hissed, rubbing his nose. "What was that?"

Norway picked up the mysterious item and looked at it closely. Sure enough, it was a large rock with one googly eye stuck on it. "A rock flew through the window and hit you in the face."

Denmark raised his eyebrow. "A rock? Who would throw a rock through our classroom window? And aren't we on the 3rd floor?"

"At least no one got cut from all the broken glass!" Finland said cheerily.

Suddenly, a toad hopped into the classroom and made its way towards Denmark. It fixed the Dane with its beady eyes before leaping onto his head and croaking contently.

"Aw, come on!" Denmark whined, trying to shake the toad off. "This has got to be the most unlucky day ever!"

Finland giggled. "I think Mr. Froggy likes you."

Shortly after, America ran into the classroom, breathing heavily. "OKAY GUYS." He gasped. "HAS ANYONE SEEN A BIG ROCK WITH EYES? HE IS MY PET ROCK AND HE GOES BY THE NAME OF ROCKY."

"Um, yeah, it's over here. It crashed through the window and hit this guy in the face," Norway said, pointing to Denmark, who was still trying to get the toad off of his head.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry, dude!" America said, picking up Rocky. "Here, you can have my hamburger. I was gonna eat it, but you look like you could use some good ol' American Micky D's more than I do."

Denmark peered at the wrapped fast food item before slowly accepting it. "Uh, _tak._"

"By the way, the rock only has one eye." Norway informed him.

"WHAT?" America shrieked, taking a good look at his pet rock. "NOOOOO! ROCKY! WE MUST GET YOU MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY."

America ran towards the exit but stopped at the doorway. "Oh yeah, Denmark, you got like, a frog on your head."

"I KNOW." Denmark grumbled.

"Okay, just wanted to let you know." America said before bolting out of the classroom.

The classroom was quiet for a while before Iceland spoke up.

"….He's annoying."

* * *

><p>Once school was over, Norway walked out of his class to see Romania waiting for him outside. The nation grinned at him and waved.<p>

"Hey, Norway! England told me to go and get you for a last minute Magic Club meeting today."

Norway looked at Romania with an apathetic look. "I'm guessing this is to discuss the outcome of the spell we cast yesterday."

Romania shrugged as the two began walking down towards the Magic Club classroom. "I dunno, England didn't say anything else, but yeah you're probably right. So, so, so… did the spell work for you?"

Norway nodded. "I think it did. There's no way all the things that happened were a coincidence."

"That's good!" Romania said. "So now that you totally see how cool magic is, would you consider joining the club?"

"Maybe. What about you? Did the spell work?"

Romania looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, it did. It worked pretty well, actually."

"You don't look too happy about it."

"It's nothing. Hey, look! We're here!" Romania said, opening the door to the Magic Club classroom.

The nations walked in to see England sitting alone at a desk with his magic book in his hand.

"Oh good, you're both here." He said, setting the book carefully on the desk. "Shut the door, please… thank you. Alright, make yourselves comfortable."

Norway and Romania both sat at a desk.

"So, did the spell work for you both?" England asked. "Tell me the details of what happened."

"It worked for me," Romania said. "First, Hungary's shoe came off by itself and started floating in the air, and then a book started floating too. Then they started hitting Hungary in the head. Then after that, I think China hit her in the face with a frying pan, and then she tripped on a rock and dropped her books into a puddle of mud."

"Very good. What about you, Norway?"

"Yeah, the spell worked. First, um… this… guy spilled his lunch on Denmark, then there were a bunch of earthworms in his shoe, and then your friend America threw a rock at his face, followed by a random toad that hopped on his head and wouldn't get off."

England rubbed his temples. "Ugh, America. He's still throwing that blasted pet rock of his around?"

Norway tilted his head slightly. "…Still?"

"Never mind. As for me, the spell worked very nicely. A unicorn had somehow become visible to France, so he panicked and made a fool of himself in front of everyone. After that, he tripped over America's rock and fell, further humiliating himself."

"Hey, England… How long will this spell last? Because I'm not sure if I want to see Hungary get hurt so much." Romania said.

"Being consumed by guilt, are we?" England asked. "Well, fortunately for you, the spell only lasts for 24 hours. Everything should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good to know."

England stood up and picked up his bag. "Alright, well that concludes our short meeting. You are all free to leave. And Norway, if you're interested in joining the club, now would be a good time to say so."

Norway paused for a moment before answering. It _would_ be interesting to learn more about all this spell-casting magic business. "Fine," He said. "I guess I'll join."

Romania cheered. "Yay! Welcome to the club, Norway!"

England smiled. "It's nice to have another member. Remember to come to this classroom every Wednesday for our weekly meeting. We can practice using magic together."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Romania said, walking towards the door. "I guess I'll see you guys later, then. Bye!"

England followed Romania out the door. "Be sure to turn the lights off and close the door on your way out," he said to Norway as he left the class.

Norway nodded. He stood up and was about to leave when he noticed England's magic book on the desk.

"He must've forgotten it…" Norway muttered, picking it up. He flipped through the worn pages carefully. It was mostly written in English… although the letters seemed a bit harder to read than normal English text. How old was this book anyway?

_No, stop looking through the book, it's England's. Just give it back to him tomorrow, _Norway told himself, putting the book into his bag. He left the classroom, making sure to turn the lights off and close the door on his way out, and left the school building.

* * *

><p>As he walked through the field in front of the school, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He walked straight to a nearby bench to take out the magic book. England and Romania were no where in sight, and only a few other nations were present.<p>

No one paid attention to him as Norway opened up the book and looked through the pages. There were instructions for making potions, numerous sketches of symbols, and a seemingly infinite amount of spells and curses written down. Norway flipped to a random page and decided he should practice his spell-casting skills.

He studied the letters on the page carefully… He was able to read the other spell last time, so this shouldn't be too difficult. It would be much more convenient if everything was written in _his _language, but it can't be helped.

Norway held the book up and recited the spell slowly, making sure he pronounced everything correctly. Suddenly, a large orb of pink light shot out of the pages and hit a trio of students who were standing and chatting across from him. The nations stumbled backwards.

"W-what the hell was that?" Prussia grumbled. "I feel like a tennis ball just hit me or something."

"Si, I felt it too! Maybe someone is playing tennis close by?" Spain said, looking around.

"I don't think anyone is, Espagne," France sighed. "Honestly, hasn't Big Brother gone through enough for today? He really doesn't need any invisible forces hitting him."

"Ah, it was probably nothing." Prussia said dismissively. "So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so I was totally awesome today…"

Norway gulped. Oh no, the spell hit someone! No, not just someone, _multiple _people. He didn't even know what spell he cast… what if it was dangerous or something?

But the Bad Friends Trio continued talking as if nothing happened. The spell didn't seem to have any effect on them… yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Tak- thank you in Danish... I think ._.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Yeah, I don't really know why, but I gave Rocky a bigger role in this story than I originally planned. I also love America, so he kinda showed up in this chapter too. Stay tuned to find out what happens to our beloved BFT :D Mwahaha... And Russia makes a special appearance as well. Along with some other surprise characters ;) Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: MY DEAR FRIENDS, I COME TO YOU WITH THE 6TH CHAPTER! I finished editing the chapter but then there was a weird glitch and all my corrections and whatnot didn't save, so I had to do everything over again T_T But yeah it's finished now c:**

* * *

><p>"Please give the book back," Norway said as calmly as he could.<p>

The tall Russian curled his lips into a creepy smile as he looked down at him. He held England's magic book high above his head so Norway couldn't possibly reach it. "Can't I just take a look inside?" He said teasingly.

The two nations were currently out in the school courtyard. There was still about 15 minutes before school started, and Norway had been spending the morning looking for England to return the book. However, he ran into Russia, who had taken an interest in the book Norway held in his hands.

Norway shook his head, trying to hide how absolutely terrified he was at the moment. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you. Just please give it back."

Russia ignored him and opened the book. "Let's see…" He mused, turning to a random page. "Oh, this looks interesting. It looks like a curse. Shall I test it out?"

"Uh, no." Norway replied quickly.

Russia's violet eyes glinted maliciously, causing Norway to scream internally. "Relax, Norway. It's just a little curse, da? I'll give it back as soon as I'm done…"

Norway was afraid to protest, and he figured he shouldn't since a strange and bone-chilling dark purple aura began to manifest itself around the Russian. He watched helplessly as Russia read off the words from the book. The country's voice echoed eerily as he spoke, and the letters on the pages began glowing a ghostly black. Once he finished, a ball of black fire hovered out of the pages, followed by another, and another, and another. Russia looked amused as the flames began drifting slowly into the air and towards other students farther away. One flame landed on America, who had been talking to Canada while stuffing his mouth with a hamburger. The fire ball touched the American's shoulder and disappeared.

"Ah!" America exclaimed, massaging his shoulder. "I feel like something burned me or something! Did you see anything, bro?"

Canada nodded, pointing at another black flame that was descending towards them. "That thing touched you. What is it?"

"I don't know, dude, but it's coming towards you! RUN!"

Canada rolled his eyes. The flame gently brushed the Canadian's arm and was gone. "Ow, that did burn a bit."

"If you took my advice and ran, it wouldn't have touched you!" America said.

Then there was a cry of pain in the distance as a stray flame landed on Italy's palm. "Owie! Germany, Germany! I reached out to touch this pretty ball of light but it actually really hurt! Now it's gone! Germany!"

"Mein Gott, Italy, keep your voice down. And you shouldn't be touching strange things anyway." Germany grumbled.

Just as the last ball of fire drifted away, England came into the courtyard. The fire hit his arm and dissolved.

"Gah, bloody hell! What _was_ that?" He muttered. He shook his head and walked over to Canada and America, not noticing Russia or Norway.

Russia giggled. "That was fun! I wonder what will happen to those four, hm? The book says something about danger-how exciting!"

Norway gulped. He was about to ask for the book back again but stopped when a raspy and fearsome voice came from behind them.

"Big brother~" The voice hissed. "I've finally found you! Now, let us become one!"

Russia's eyes widened. He quickly tossed the book to Norway and smiled nervously. "Thanks for letting me use the book. I have to go now."

Russia ran out of the courtyard as Belarus came out from behind the bushes and chased after him. "You can't run from me any longer, big brother!" She hollered.

As soon as the siblings left, Romania came in. He spotted Norway and walked over to him.

"Haha, did you see that she-devil chasing Russia? Classic." He said. Then his eyes fell on the tattered leather book. "Hey, wait… is that England's magic book you're holding?"

Norway attempted to hide the book behind him. "Um… no…"

Romania laughed. "It is! Hey, you know what I've always wanted to do?"

Norway didn't really care, but Romania reached over and took the book, much to the Norwegian's dismay.

"I've always wanted to just flip to a random page and cast whatever spell it is, and worry about the consequences later! It's irresponsible, but fun!"

Norway tried to grab the book back. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Romania gave a sly smile and turned a few pages in the book. He then held up the book with one hand and quickly said the words while extending his other hand out in front of him. An orange stream of light shot out of his palm and flew through the air, hitting America in the back of the head before disintegrating.

"Ouch! What the heck? Man, this place is dangerous." The American groaned, his eyes shut.

England furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Are you alright? That thing that hit you looked very suspicious…"

America opened his eyes and met England's bright green orbs. He seemed puzzled for a moment, staring at England quizzically. "U-uh, yeah, I'm alright… I'm more than alright, actually!"

"Good…" England said as he peered behind America. To confirm his suspicions, he sees his fellow club members fighting over _his _magic book. Romania quickly threw the book at Norway as he notices England glaring at them.

"Oh, great, we're in trouble now." Romania sighed. "Good job, _Norway._"

"Don't blame this all on me, idiot!"

England stormed towards the two, looking furious. He snatched his book back and jabbed a finger into Romania's chest. "You. What did you do?"

"Me? Uh… nothing! It was all Norway's fault! He had your book first!"

"He forgot it after the meeting so I was going to give it back, asshole!"

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that burning sensation earlier was probably magic too. Great. Do you realize what you've done? Magic cannot be taken lightly, people can get seriously hurt!"

Suddenly, an unfamiliar blonde woman came rushing into the courtyard. Her hair was elegantly tied into a bun and her lavender eyes were filled with panic. She scanned the area frantically, until she saw England, who was lecturing Romania and Norway.

"England!" The woman cried, running over to said nation and grabbing his shoulders. "You have to help me!"

The startled Briton looked at the woman before him. "Er… Do I you?"

"It's me! France! I have been turned into a woman and I know this is somehow your doing!" The woman sobbed. "Turn me back!"

England's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he took in the information. Once he regained his composure, he pried France's hands off his shoulders and turned to face Romania. "You turned France into a female!"

Romania shook his head. "This time it wasn't my fault."

Norway averted his gaze. "…Sorry."

England groaned. "Furthermore," He said, turning back to France. "Why are you wearing the female school uniform and how did you get it?"

France smoothed his… or perhaps her, skirt. "I figured I should take advantage of this situation and dress in a feminine way. And I don't think you want to know how I got the uniform."

Norway cleared his throat. "Uh, England, another thing… I don't think France is the only one who got hit by the spell…"

As if on cue, two other women came into the courtyard. One had sun kissed skin and long brunette locks that were carefully braided into a bun. Her olive green eyes darted around the courtyard anxiously. The other woman had a head of long and unmistakably familiar snow-like hair. She had a prominent scar on the side of her face and a set of eyes that were a strange mixture of blues and purples. She saw England and France and confidently strolled over to them, an arrogant smile on her lips.

"Kesesesesese, you better have a good explanation as to why I'm like this, Eyebrows!" The girl sneered.

England looked extremely bewildered. He grabbed Norway's arm and gave him an annoyed look. "Tell me exactly what happened and what you did."

Norway took a deep breath. "You left your book in the classroom, so I took it to give it back to you, but I got a little curious so I opened the book and said a random spell. The spell hit France, Prussia, and Spain. Then this morning, I was looking for you, and Russia took the book and said some kind of curse that hit you, Italy, hamburger boy over there, and um… Canada. Then, this _moron_-" He motioned to Romania- "took the book and cast another spell that only hit America. In the head."

England ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and groaned. "Russia used the book too? This is turning out to be a lot worse than I imagined. Your first spell seemed to have turned Frog Face, Spain, and Prussia into girls… I'm not sure how we can reverse this, but hopefully it's not permanent."

"Hopefully?" Spain wailed. "I don't want to be a woman forever!"

"Hey, look on the bright side," Romania said with a wink. "You guys make really pretty girls."

"Yes, true, I am quite beautiful, aren't I?" France chuckled.

"Yeah, I totally look hot as a chick!" Prussia agreed, planting her hands on her hips.

England rubbed the back of his head. "Right… anyways, for now, you three are going to have to act as female students, which means we're going to have to issue you female uniforms."

"Aw c'mon!" Prussia protested. She wore her old male uniform, which was baggy and seemed two sizes too big.

"I can get you some if you like," France offered. "You too, Spain."

"No, we're going to get them their own… _legally._" England said. "We should hurry and get you two changed before school starts."

"Can I come?" America called, walking towards the group. He put his arm tightly around England and looked over at the three girls. "Who're they?"

"Um, that's not important, and I'd appreciate it if you would get your hands off of me." England muttered.

"But England, I love you!"

"…Come again?"

Romania bit his lip nervously. "I think I know what kind of spell hit America now…"

England glowered at Romania as he tried pushing the American away from him. "Fix this as soon as possible, or I will kill you."

Romania held up his hands. "Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Norway and Romania left to go to their respective classrooms while England lead the trio of girls to the school office, with America close behind him. Once he made sure the three had been given their new uniforms, England made his way towards his own class.<p>

"Why do you insist on following me? Shouldn't you be reporting to your classroom?" England griped, glaring at America.

"But I want to spend time with you, Iggy!" America said cheerfully, reaching for England's hand. "And besides, you don't really have to go to class. Lots of countries just hang out wherever."

England immediately swatted the American's hand away. "Don't call me 'Iggy.'"

The pair walked down the relatively empty school hallway together, England trying to keep a safe distance between America, to no avail. The American would quickly close the gap between them and nudge England playfully, much to the Briton's annoyance. As they walked, they spotted Japan and Germany standing beside the lockers.

"Italy-kun was acting very strange…" Japan murmured.

"_Ja_… I've never seen him so… aggressive before." Germany agreed, looking concerned.

America stopped, grabbing England's arm before he could make a run for it. "What's up, guys? Something wrong with Italy?"

"Ah, _hai_, Italy-kun left to go to his classroom, but we recently saw him in the hallway. We tried talking to him but he didn't want to speak with us." Japan sighed.

"He looked different from this morning as vell." Germany added.

_Maybe this has to do with the spell Russia cast today, _England thought.

"Er, do you know where he is now?" England asked.

"Yes, I think he's still down the hall. He looked like he was threatening people for money." Japan replied.

"That's not like him at all!" America gasped. "Don't worry, England! If Italy attacks you, I'll be your hero and save you!"

England rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks you two, I'll go see if I can… talk some sense into Italy."

England walked quickly down the hallway while America followed. As they neared the end, they were shocked to see the usually carefree and cheerful Italian slam someone against a wall. The Italian's eyes blazed scarlet and his caramel hair was much darker than usual. He held a pocketknife up to the throat of the student he pinned to the wall.

"Oi, Romano, tell me where your brother is."

Romano looked alarmed as he noticed the blade of the knife inch closer to his neck. "Y-you're my brother, Veneziano."

"No, I'm looking for the _other _Italy. You're his _fratello_, you should be keeping tabs on him. Spit it out!"

"I-I don't know! B-but if you're not Veneziano, w-who are you?" Romano whimpered.

This Italy growled and pushed Romano aside. "You can call me… Feliciano. You're lucky I'm in a better mood than usual. I'll let you go for now."

Romano nodded quickly and ran the opposite direction, giving England a terrified look as he passed. Feliciano noticed the two nations standing a few feet away from him and smiled.

"Maybe you two can tell me where Italy is?" Feliciano said, twirling the knife around in his fingers.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind England. Feliciano's smile disappeared as he looked distastefully at the source of the voice. America turned to see Canada standing there with his arms crossed. Or at least… it looked like Canada. Except this Canada had a more intimidating aura to him, and a presence so daunting it was hard _not _to see him. His soft wavy hair had been tied back and his usually gentle purple eyes had hardened.

"Hey, Canada!" America said, slightly relieved. "You seem different, and I can see you a whole lot better than before!"

"Piss off, shit face." The Canadian spat, his voice louder and more intense than ever. He gripped the hockey stick he held in his hand. "You know, I've always wanted to beat you until you see stars, and now would be a pretty good time to do it."

America was stunned. Shit face? That was certainly a first. Canada would never say anything like that… Who was this guy?

"Hey, that's not fair!" Feliciano pouted. "I want to beat them mercilessly too!"

Before Canada could answer, there was a loud crash. Shards of glass skidded across the floor as England realized someone had broken yet another window further up the hallway. Two figures casually stepped into the building through the broken window, as if they had just walked through the front door. One of them pointed to the group at the end of the hallway and began walking towards them.

As the pair approached England and America, their appearance began to become clearer. The taller of the two looked strikingly similar to America, but his hair was the color of rusted crimson and his eyes were a menacing blood-red. His skin was also considerably darker, and instead of glasses, he had a pair of sunglasses nestled in his hair. In his hand was a wooden bat, which he probably used to break the window. The bat had nails jammed into the tip and was covered in suspicious brown stains.

The other one seemed much more bright and bubbly, and resembled England greatly, with the exception of his light blonde, maybe even pink, hair and his crazed sky blue eyes. He had a wide and rather sadistic grin plastered on his face, which is something you would never see on England. In his hands was a tray of brightly-colored cupcakes.

"Oh goodie, we've finally found you," the man said gleefully, holding up his tray. "Would you care for a cupcake?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, magical mayhem! We have the Bad Touch Trio turn into lovely fem!nations, 2P characters running wild in the school, and a random love spell that has caused America to fall madly in love with England. ...Yeah, I just wanted an excuse to throw in some USUK in there. Anyways, thank you very much for actually making it this far into the story... Your support is greatly appreciated :') Don't forget to review the chapter and tell me what you think :D <strong>


End file.
